Lady & Captain America: The Avengers
by AfireLove1998
Summary: Things seemed to be perfect for the Rogers family, until Loki came and ruin to the moment. Sequel. Steve/OC x
1. To be with him

Chapter One: How Can It Be?

~August 8, 2012~

Jinx was driving down the following Nick Fury's dark vehicle; Stephanie was still slightly upset that she couldn't go to school today but when her mom told her that she'll actually get to meet her dad today, she was confused. She thought he was dead all these years, her mom thought he was dead as well, but in reality...he was just frozen.

"I'm sorry for cancelling school on you today. I know how much you enjoy socializing with other kids." Jinx said to her daughter when she looked in the review mirror to Stephanie staring out her window. Stephanie turned to her mom, her beautiful eyes looking at her like they were staring into Jinx's soul.

"It's okay, mom. I know how much you loved dad...and to get a chance to see him after all these years...I know that's important to you." S.J. said as she stared out her window again. Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"No sassy comment about how I'm an inconsiderable parent?" Jinx asked with a small smile. Stephanie didn't look at her mom; instead she was in her own thoughts.

"What if he doesn't like me?" S.J. asked as she glanced at her mom for a second, and then stared out the window once more. There was something about avoiding eye contact that made Stephanie feel comfortable with telling her mom about how she feels. "What if he thinks I'm a freak?"

"Stephanie Jess Rogers, you are not a freak! You are a unique child with incredible abilities. I love you so much. And I know your father will love just as much. Now, I admit...he might be confused about everything at first but...he'll get used to it. He should know by now that nothing is impossible." Jinx said as she focused on the road. Stephanie decided to end the conversation there in result of not knowing what else to say, her mother made her feel better; Jinx's speech gave the child some confidence.

Nick escorted the women into the room where they were holding Steve. Jinx told Stephanie to stay with Nick as she went into the room. Jinx held her breath before she opened the door, and there he was sitting there with his back turned to her. 'Perfect.' Jinx thought. She straightened herself up before saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"You're late for our date, mi amour." Jinx said. Steve's head lifted up and he slowly turned around. Blue eyes met hazel eyes like it was the first time. Steve was as handsome as she could remember. Steve stared at his wife in shock, he thought she got old and died but she was there right in front of him.

"Jinx? How–?"

"How are you still alive after the crash?" Jinx asked before Steve could get to ask his question. Steve shook his head.

"I don't know." Steve told her honestly, he walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "You're really here. It's really you." Steve said as he laid his big hand on her cheek.

"Yes, it's really me, Steve." Jinx said with a smile. The way Steve looked at her always made her blush, even to this day.

"But...how?" The super solider asked as he pressed his forehead against the love of his life as his left her cheek to her neck.

"We're different from regular people, Steve. There is so much to tell you. I want you to meet someone very special to me."

"Who?"

"Our daughter." Jinx told him. Steve looked her in the eye. Jinx could see the confusion and shock.

"Daughter?" Steve asked as he shook his head slightly. "She must be 70 years old by now."

"Oh yeah, she is. And trust me, she's a handful. " Jinx said with a wide smile thinking about her little girl. "Um, do you want to meet her?"

"Of course." Steve said with a nod. Jinx nodded and left Steve's embrace to walk towards the door she entered from earlier.

Steve stood there, waiting to see a elderly woman with white hair and pale skin but he was confused to see a little girl that looked no more than eight walk in with Jinx. "She must be our great granddaughter?"

"No, Steve. She's our daughter." Jinx said as she nodded down at Stephanie. At first, he couldn't believe but then he really gave the small girl features a run over. He notice how they shared similar features but she overall looked like Jinx, in his opinion. Steve kneeled in front of the girl, who he was just told was his daughter.

"What year were you born?" Steve asked.

"1944." Stephanie replied. Stephanie was so nervous that she started to squeeze Jinx's hand. Steve looked up at Jinx. The tan woman just gave him a smile and nodded at him to say something else.

"My name is Steve. What's yours?"

"Stephanie. I'm named after you." S.J. said with a shy smile. It was weird for her to be so nervous, she was usually very confident in who she was but the man in front of her made her feel weird. She loved him and she doesn't know anything about him. He was her dad, and she loved him.

Steve looked from Jinx to Stephanie. Steve opened his arms, in a way asking the little girl to hug him. Stephanie looked at him and then her mother. Jinx smiled and her and mentally said, 'Go on, Steph. He won't hurt you." The little girl let go of her mother's hand and leaned forward into Steve's arms. She held on to him, squeezing tight. Steve hugged the child back, not squeezing her too tight for the fear he might hurt her. Tears were forming in Jinx's eyes, she only dreamt of a day when her daughter would meet her father. It felt so unreal. She couldn't believe it. Steve picked up his little girl and moved closer to Jinx, he kissed her lips gently and felt the electric spark he would every time her lips were against his. Stephanie watched her parents kissed, it was the first time she has ever seen her mom intimate with another man.

Steve pulled away from her lips slowly. Jinx stared into his eyes and blushed. Steve gave her a small smile and whispered to his girls, "Let's go home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|~*~*~*~ (A/N)

There you go folks! The first chapter of the second book in the Captain America series! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Anyways, I think there will be one more chapter of family time and then on to the movie! I'm so excited to start the movie. There is so much in store for the Rogers family and I can't wait to unleash it to you brilliant people!

Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks.


	2. The cube

~August 8, 2012~

Steve held Stephanie in his arms as he walked out of the room he was just in with Jinx. Nick stopped them before they could walk off completely.

"Wait. Hold on. Where are you all going?" Nick asked as he held out his hand, motioning them to stop.

"Home. What does it look like Mr. Eye?" Stephanie said. Jinx quickly pinched the little girl's skin. Stephanie flinched and mumbled, "Ow." Jinx gave her daughter a look. Instead of testing her mom, S.J. decided to lay her head on Steve's shoulder. Nick raised an eyebrow; he then pulled Jinx to the side.

"You can't take him from the shield building, you live too far out. Now, if you move in the same home we prepared for you all, then okay."

"Nick, you're not about to put us in an apartment. You know why? I have a seven year old who likes to have sleepovers. Eight girls in one-apartment sounds like a nightmare. Plus, I haven't seen my husband in 70 years! How dare you try to take him from me once again? You are an inconsiderate jackass! You can't just–" Jinx ranted at the tall, dark man. Nick allowed her to get upset but then cut her off when her got bored of the conversation.

"As much as I like hearing you call me a jackass, I must inform you that we got you all a house that's one three miles from the shield building…in this suburban neighborhood."

"It would be closer to school, mom!" S.J. said excitedly from her dad's arms. Steve looked at the girl; a bit confused…Jinx was on the other side of the room. How could his daughter hear them talk? "I'm not like most children." Stephanie whispered. Steve looked at her and asked, "What?"

"You were wondering about my hearing? You were thinking it. I can hear your thoughts."

"You can?" Steve asked incredulously. Stephanie nodded before she laid her head down once again on his shoulder. Steve watched Jinx and Nick go at it for another ten minutes. After the small discussion, Jinx walked over to her husband and daughter with a new set of keys in her hands.

"Looks like we'll be moving into a new home. I'll drive." Jinx said as she walked passed them. Steve smirked and shook his head slightly. 'I'm glad she hasn't changed a bit.'

~August 14, 2012~

"Mom! Dad!" Stephanie yelled through her new home. It was 2 a.m. and of course her parents were in bed.

Jinx and Steve cuddled close together. In 70 years, Jinx can honestly say that it was the first time she's ever slept so peacefully. Stephanie suddenly burst in the room, waking her parents up. Both of the super soldiers shot up ready for action, but the settled down once they saw their little girl in front of them. Jinx glanced over at the clock next to her bed and sighed, she slowly got out of bed and walked over to the little girl.

"Honey? What are you doing up?" Jinx asked her daughter. Jinx noticed something was off about S.J. at that moment when the little girl didn't respond right away.

"Stephanie?" Steve called out to the 7-year-old.

"Somebody's coming." She whispered as she hugged a teddy bear tightly. Jinx knew what was happening, so she stood in front of her.

"Who's coming, baby?"

"The man who wants us to kneel before him."

"Can you tell me a name?" Jinx asked. Steve was a little confused as to what's going on but he was started to catch on. 'She dreams of the future.' Steve got out of bed and walked over to his girls.

"He will kill us all if you don't stop him, mommy."

Jinx nodded, she knew she wasn't gonna get much out of her but it was nice to try. Maybe she'll ask her later about it when she's not as shaken up.

"I'm a source. He wants me." Steve and Jinx shared a look. Steve grabbed Stephanie's hand and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm going to make you a promise, Steph. I know we just met but…you should know…I…um…" Steve was lost for words; he didn't know how to say it without being awkward; Steve looked at Jinx for help.

"What your father is trying to say is that he loves you and he promises that nothing will happen to you…ever."

Jinx walked through the front door with a bag of groceries. Steve sat in the kitchen at the kitchen. Jinx smiled at the young man as he read the newspaper.

"Stephanie's at school. She was happy to be able to go." Jinx told Steve as she placed the food on the counter. Steve looked up from the newspaper and smiled. Jinx could see that something was wrong, she had a feeling she knew what was bothering him.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in."

"Yeah," Steve said sadly before looking up to stare into her hazel eyes. "Jinx, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Jinx asked as she sat down beside him.

"I wasn't there for you all these years. I wasn't there when you gave birth to Stephanie. I wasn't there through the rough times. I'm so sorry."

"But…you were there." Jinx said, staring into his blue eyes. Steve looked confused. Jinx pointed to her heart. "You were in here…with me this whole time." Steve smiled softly before leaning over to kiss his wife. Jinx pulled away first before walking over and unpacking the groceries and placing them where they need to be.

"Do you need any help with that?" Steve asked as he walked over to stand beside her. Jinx shook her head and chuckled.

"No. I got it."

"I've been meaning to ask…" Steve began to say. "…What makes our daughter so different? I mean, she's 70…but she looks 7."

"She got the aging from us. I figured she got her powers from me. I mean, either that or she's a powerful genius." Jinx said with a chuckled. "She's a good girl, Steve. She has a good heart."

"She gets that from you." Steve said with a genuine smile. Jinx looked at him and nodded.

"I don't know. I'm not the one who gave his "life" for his country." Jinx told him before she winked at him. "Anyways, I know you hate slugging around the house. You can pick up your daughter and then head to the gym. I have to run a few errands. Stephanie adores you, so she'll do her homework or watch your workout."

"Let's hope she does a homework." Steve said before he kissed Jinx's forehead. Jinx grinned before throwing Steve car keys to her '94 ford truck. Steve caught them and walked out of the back door. Jinx continued unloading her groceries but then she had a thought. She quickly ran out to see Steve get in the truck.

"Be sure to get Stephanie a snack. She always need a snack after school!" Jinx yelled out to her husband.

"Okay!" Steve said before starting his car and reversing out of the driveway.

"Why are we at the gym?" Stephanie asked as she held on to her dad's hand as they walked through the gym door.

"Daddy needs to blow off some steam. I could use a work out."

"Can I watch?" Stephanie asked as she looked up at him. Steve glanced down at his child and shook his head.

"No. You will be doing homework."

"What if I finish early?" Stephanie asked.

"Play with that toy you snuck with you this morning." Steve said as he opened the gym door. Stephanie froze in her tracks.

"How did you know?" The little girl asked, eyeing her father.

"I saw you."

"And you didn't tell mommy?" Steve turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Was I supposed to?" Steve asked. S.J. decided to not make a big deal out of it, so she shook her head.

"No." Steve pointed to the corner where Stephanie could sit. Almost immediately, the little girl started working on her easy 1st grade homework. Her teacher always makes her do extra because they are aware of who is and how much intelligence she holds.

Steve at first slowly punched his punching bag but then the memory of what happened years ago clouded his mind. Steve couldn't help but think about his wife, his friends, his crew…he gave his "life" for a war that everyone say they won. He wanted to know what happened to his nation in between his 70 year absent. Steve gave his bag one last punch, which was his strongest, causing the punching bag to fly across the room.

Steve sighed and looked over at his daughter, she was staring at him with wide eyes. When she noticed her dad notice her looking at him, she started back at her homework to avoid eye contact. Steve smirked slightly and walked over to pick up another punching bag.

Hours had passed by and Stephanie was ready to go home.

"Daddy, can we go now?" Stephanie asked with a sighed. "You've been destroying punching for hours now. I want to go!"

"Don't get sassy with me. We'll leave in a few minutes." Steve said as he continued to punch his 8th punching bag.

"You said that a few hours ago." Stephanie whined. Steve looked at her and S.J. straightened up quickly. Steve started to punch the bag once more, eventually tearing that open. Suddenly the gym door opened, Stephanie noticed that it was Nick Fury coming in.

"Oh shit." Stephanie whispered as she watched as the man came towards her dad.

"Stephanie, we're putting soap in your mouth later." Steve told the little girl. Stephanie rolled her eyes as she folded her arms.

"Trouble sleeping?" Nick Fury asked as he inched closer to the super solider.

"He never sleeps." Stephanie mumbled as she shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill." Steve told the man.

"Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world with your wife and daughter." Nick said motioning to the little girl who wandered around the room out of boredom. Steve stopped punching the bag and walked over to the bench, unraveling the tape off his hands. He sat down.

"I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost. They didn't say what I lost." Steve said as he eyed the little examining her doll. Steve smirked.

"We've made some mistakes along the way." Nick admitted. "Some very recently."

"You here with a mission, sir?" Steve asked.

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?" Steve asked with his raised eyebrow.

"Trying to save it." Fury handed Steve a file on the Tesseract, along with other files on Hydra's projects.

"Hydra's secret weapon."

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked as he looked over the file.

"He's called Loki." Nick said. Stephanie turned around at the name. Her heart started to beat quickly, the man in her dreams had the name Loki. She was slowly having a panic attack. "He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me. Have you met my kid?" Steve said with a light chuckle. Nick smirked and shook his head.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your house. There should be an agent giving information to your wife."

Steve turned and picked up a punching bag. He walked over to Stephanie and grabbed her hand and starting walking out of the gym.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" Nick asked, hoping that Steve would know more than S.H.E.I.L.D. when it comes to this powerful cube.

"You should have left it in the ocean." Steve told him before leaving.

Steve was driving down the road to his house; Stephanie was in the passenger seat staring out the window quietly. Steve fatherly instincts started to kick and realized someone was wrong with his daughter.

"Something wrong, pumpkin?" Steve asked as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. Stephanie sighed.

"The man in my dream…his name was Loki. He's coming for me, dad. First, the cube…then me." Stephanie said almost above a whisper. "He'll kill me…he will."

"Stephanie, your mother and I will never let anything happen to you. Ever. So, don't worry." Steve told his daughter.

"Okay." S.J. mumbled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~[A/N]

Thank you for being patient with me!

Thank you for reading.

Please, leave a comment.

I decided to go ahead and move on to the movie. There will be fluff moments, Steve/Jinx, Steve with Stephanie, I have so many ideas for this book. I'm excited for you guys to read them.


	3. The super fan

Chapter 3 – The super fan

Stephanie quickly packed her to go duffel bag. The little girl glanced at herself in the mirror.

She was tired. She was tired of running around because of her mom's job. She was tired of being a "little girl". She was tired of all the abnormality in her life.

She felt because of her appearance, people didn't take her serious. She's warned her parents about the Norse God but they won't listen. They rather pacify her, and the girl hated that.

"SJ, are you ready," her mother, Jinx, asked as she barged into her room.

The "child" nodded, grabbed her favorite teddy bear and duffel bag. "Why do I have to go to the safe house?"

"Because we want you safe," Jinx told her as they walked through the front door to the vehicle waiting for them, "I thought that was obvious."

"Don't sass the sassy one," SJ said as she got in the black SUV. She sat between her mother and father.

"Special Agent Hopkins will fly with you to your safe house, Stephanie," The Agent driving informed her, while also informing her parents.

"Hopkins? Again," she groaned. Jinx and Steve eyed the girl at the same time.

"What's wrong the Hopkins?" Lady America asked.

"He's old," was her reply.

"You're old," Steve commented, "Technically."

"Touché," the "seven" year old said, "but I don't look old. Uncle Stark use to tell me that I should live to be a thousand years old."

"Surely he was over exaggerating," Jinx told Steve. SJ glared at her mom before crossing her arms, she sighed.

"Which safe house am I going to?"

"The one in Germany," Jinx told her. "I know how much you love German chocolate."

"I guess I can forgive you then."

Steve and Jinx chuckled at their daughter's response. After about forty minutes in the car, SJ fell asleep, so when it was time to get on her plane her father carried her to the other agent instead of waking her up.

"Take care of her," Steve ordered the Agent.

The older bald man nodded, "I'll protect her with my life, sir."

Steve nodded. He stood there for a moment, watching the man carry his daughter into their plane. He sighed. He didn't know what being a parent felt like until he had to part with SJ, his daughter. Trusting someone else with her life was a hard thing for him.

"Steve, she's going to be fine," Jinx assured him, "he's going to take care of her."

Steve continued to stare as the plane took off, "Is it bad that I miss her already?"

The brown woman smiled, "No. I miss her as well." She laid her head on his back and wrapped her arms around his chest. "We should be going. Phil is waiting on us."

"Okay," Steve said, taking Jinx's hand in his as they walked off.

~Avengers~ 

Inside the jet, Steve and Jinx watched a video of the Hulk. Although Jinx have seen it one hundred times, she still finds it "fascinating". But she also felt guilty. Banner use to write her loads of letters, asking her to assist him in his studies, each time she declined him.

He didn't want to wait for her approval, so he continued his experiment without her advice which resulted in the Hulk.

"We're about forty minutes out from home base, Sir." The pilot told Phil. Agent Coulson stood from a chair and walked over to Steve and Jinx.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me and my wife?"

"A lot of people were," Jinx said with a frown. She shook her head to herself, her eyes were glued to the screen.

"You two were the world's first superheroes. Banner thought Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Coulson told Steve.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

Rogers looks confused, not understanding who he was talking about. Jinx smiled.

"He's comparing Banner to a very smart, young man."

"You know, I gotta say- it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Steve gave the man an odd look. "I mean, I was, I was present, while you were unconscious from-the-ice." Steve moved over to the cockpit. Coulson gave Jinx an awkward grin before following behind the unfrozen captain. "You know it's really- it's just a- just a huge honor to have you on board- it's..."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the

job."

"Oh you are, absolutely. Ah- we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform?" Steve asked. He looked at his wife, she nodded at him. Her way of saying "yes, they pretty much kept the uniform". The Captain's attention went back to the agent. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old-fashioned?"

"Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned."

It was quiet between them for a moment before Jinx chuckled to herself.

"What's funny, my Lady?" Agent Coulson asked her.

Jinx smiled, "It's just...how come you never sweet talk me like that? I wasn't your favorite?"

Her question made the Agent blush, which made Steve eye his lady confusingly.

~Avengers~ 

Her breathing was hitched, her legs grew tired. They were after her. They wanted her. They needed her. She was the final piece. She was the key to take over planet earth. 

"Come out, little one," the smooth, manipulative voice said, "I know you're here somewhere." 

She was hiding in a tree. 

"You can't hide forever." 

The man smirked, he looked up and caught her stare. "Gotcha!" 

She screamed. 

SJ woke up with a gasp. She quickly took in her surroundings. Hopkins took a seat beside her.

"Nightmare?"

SJ looked out the window beside her, "Something like that."

The man handed the "child" a bag of chips, "Can't fly on an empty stomach."

She smiled at him. "When do we land?"

"Thirty minutes, tops. It's always a plus to have your very own jet."

SJ shrugged, "If you say so."

The older man took in the young girl's attitude, she wasn't being herself. "Alright, spill it. What's gotten into you?"

"Someone's coming. Well, he's already came. But soon...he'll come for me."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

The girl scoffed, there was a playful glint in her eyes, "No, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Hopkins nudged her before chuckling.

~Avengers~ 

The hero's jet flow to a giant carrier in the water, it's the SHIELD's helicarrier in all its glory. Personnels were walking all over, some were strapping down jets and containers.

As the jet lands, Coulson and The Rogers' step out of it. Natasha walked toward them.

"Agent Romanoff- Captain Rogers," Coulson introduced the two, "of course you already know Doctor Rogers."

"Natasha," was all Jinx said as a greeting.

"Ma'am," Steve said politely.

"Hi." She said to them both with a wave of her hand. She eyes then trained on Phil. "They need you on the bridge; they're starting the face trace."

"See you there," Phil said before leaving Natasha and Steve to get to know each other while walking. Jinx following behind them.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha asked with a smirk. Steve turned to his wife, but saw that she was grinning, which meant something was supposed to be funny.

"Trading cards?" Steve asked.

"They're vintage," she told him.

"And he's very proud." Jinx added.

They see Banner who was bumping into people while he observed

the carrier.

"Doctor Banner," Steve greeted.

"Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you'd be

coming...along with...your lady," Banner greeted awkwardly. His eyes landed on Jinx, he was taken in by her beauty, she was absolutely breathtaking, prettier than the reports read.

"Word is you can find the Cube." Jinx said.

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word we care about," Steve told him.

"Must be strange for you, all of

this."

"Well, this is actually kind of

familiar."

"Gentlemen and My Lady, you might wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

The two men looked confused, but Jinx knew what was going to happen.

"Flight Mode. Secure the deck." The helicarrier intercom announced. There was a loud whirring and clunking sound, Banner and the

Rogers' made their way to the edge of the helicarrier.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked his wife and the doctor.

"Guess again, dear."

"Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Banner said, referring to the chances of him morphing into the Hulk. Propellers began to spin and the carrier began to lift into the air. "Oh no, this is much worse." The helicarrier started ascending higher and higher.

After a few moments, they were inside. Fury and Agent Hill were in their own conversation. Banner and Steve walked over to them. Jinx grabbed Steve's arm.

"You go over there. I'm going to call SJ, just to see how's she handling things."

Steve nodded, "Okay. Let me know what she says."

Jinx walked off to go into another room.

~Avengers~ 

At the safe house, SJ was enjoying a big bowl of chocolate ice cream while watching TV. Her attention was drawn away when her phone started buzzing.

Seeing that it was her mom, she answered it. "Hey, mommy!"

"Hi, monkey," Jinx said happily, "how was your flight?"

"Quick."

Jinx laughed, "Yeah, I bet. I just wanted to check on you. Are you having fun?"

"No, I'm stuck with the old guy."

"Be nice," her mother scolded her through the phone.

SJ sighed, "I'll try."

"Your father and I miss you. And we promise once this blows over and the problem is solved, we'll do something cool as a family."

"Like?"

"I don't know, monkey. Whatever you want."

The girl smiled, "I want to go to the Captain America museum." She could literally hear her mom roll her eyes.

"Think of something else, Steph. Anything but that."

"Okay," She paused, "what about the state zoo?"

"Your father would enjoy that so yeah," Jinx agreed, "Look, baby, I have to go. I'll call you before your bed time. Okay?"

"Okay," SJ said sadly, "I love you. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Old guy?" Hopkins asked the "child" while he ate his popcorn. SJ smiles at him.

"I have to sell it. If she thinks I like you, she'll want to know why which forces me to come clean about all the times you let me have cupcakes and ice cream for dinner."

The Agent nodded, "Makes sense." All of the sudden, his phone started buzzing. He answered it. "Hopkins. Yes. Yes, I'm available. Tonight? Of course."

"Was that about," SJ asked him once she hung up.

Hopkins hummed, as if he was thinking, "How do you feel about getting pretty and going to the gala while I hold up security?"

The girl ears perked and she gave him a big smile, "Let's do it!"

 _fin_

 _this was long overdue, I know._


End file.
